


Trouble on the Beach

by Luisa_he



Series: Troubles of the Heart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa_he/pseuds/Luisa_he
Summary: This is a prequel to A Little Trouble Goes A Long way, though you don't have to read it.Essentially it's Bucky and Steve as teenagers at the beach. It's Bucky's side of a memory Steve thinks about in the other story. They're teenagers in this one, so no funny buisness. Just love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Troubles of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Trouble on the Beach

Bucky always knew that he and Steve would end up together. 

Not in a romantic kind of way - no, it would take a while for him to realise that he even wanted that - but even as a kid he knew that he and tiny Steven Grant Rogers were meant to be together forever. 

It was a universal truth he never questioned after that day he rescued Steve’s scrawny ass from being kicked by a bunch of third graders. 

Bucky himself had only been a year younger than those bullies, but he had hit a growth spurt during summer and could take them. 

Who desperately needed a growth spurt, was the kid with the bloody knuckles and split lip in front of him. 

“I had him on the ropes,” the little guy told Bucky, wiping the blood from his determined face. 

Bucky had to admit he was impressed by him and held out his hand to help him up. 

They were both called into the principal’s office. No amount of justifying their actions - Steve had rescued a girl from his class from the bullies, and Bucky him afterwards - got them out of it, though. 

The fact that the bullies weren’t called in, made Steve even angrier. 

A lot of things happened while they waited in front of the principals office. 

One: they became friends. Bucky didn’t normally spend time with kids younger than him, but Steve - “Only the teachers call me Steven” - was different. He was smart and sounded more like those strange friends of his parents that came around from time to time. Bucky’s dad always complained about them as soon as they were gone. So he decided Steve could be his strange friend from now on. 

Two: they discovered their interests could match. While they waited Bucky got out a book he brought with him from home to read if he had a few minutes to spare. He started to read it out loud and a couple of minutes lates Steve pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper to sketch the scene Bucky read. He was amazed and for an hour they kept up this game until they were finally called in. 

Three: Bucky learned that Steve had more emotion - mostly righteous anger - in his tiny little body than should be possible for a human being of any size. He had a big heart and started telling the principal, entirely unbothered by his authority, that someone had to stand up to those bullies. And if the teachers didn’t do it, then Steve would. 

Four: Bucky also learned that he was an idiot because as soon as the principal told Steve to mind his own business (Bucky would swear there was smoke coming out of Steve’s ears) he jumped to his defence. Thus, not only Steve had to carry a letter home to his mom, but Bucky as well. 

And five: when they were released they learned that they actually lived only a couple of houses away from each other and that the reason why Bucky had never seen Steve before was because his new friend often got too sick to leave the house. He pledged to come around the next time to keep him company. Maybe he could bring his book again and Steve could sketch? 

And from that day onwards, one rarely saw one without the other. Because that day a bond was formed far stronger than time. 

* * *

As the years progressed, so did their friendship. 

True to his word, Steve often got sick and whenever he was bedridden, Bucky dropped by under the pretence to bring him his schoolwork. He actually went to Steve’s teachers to ask what they did that day, but he mostly came around because he missed Steve at school. So, Bucky spent a lot of his afternoons catching Steve up on all that he missed before they went on to read and sketch.

All the tutoring and studying at home all day with and without Bucky allowed Steve to skip a grade. They were elated when they made it to middle school at the same time and the week before summer, Bucky told everyone in his class that Steve was the best and the coolest, and that he soon would go to school with them.

When the new school year actually started, the teachers got sick of them pretty fast. No seating them away from each other would stop the whispering or giggling and so they just let them be. At least they did the work they were supposed to do. 

It was a cruel thought but sometimes Steve being sick at home was a relief because for once, their classroom had the slightest chance of being silent. 

* * *

While Steve’s mom barely scraped by as a nurse, Bucky’s family had it better. 

His father worked in a management position in a factory and the Barneses could afford nicer things. So when George Barnes got a pay raise, he bought a car and promised to take them to the beach someday. 

It was the summer after Bucky turned fifteen when his dad, one night at the dinner table, told them that they would make the drive in a couple of weeks. 

George Barnes barely finished telling his kids that they would go to a nice beach before his son already launched into a lengthy list of things, he and Steve could do. George exchanged a look with his wife, who only shrugged. Did he really think tiny Steve Rogers wouldn’t come along for the trip? 

With a sigh he focused on his wife’s cooking rather than Bucky’s ideas. It was easier than to worry about his son’s atypical interests. 

Bucky hadn’t been allowed to go out after dinner, so the next morning he practically bounced out of the house, bursting with excitement. He couldn’t wait to tell Steve! 

Every morning he walked into the opposite direction of school first, to pick up his friend. At this particular Tuesday, he ran all the way. Bucky was out of breath when he arrived at the door to the Rogers’ apartment, wheezing like Steve did when his Asthma was bad. 

Sarah Rogers answered the door quickly after his urgent pounding. “Bucky? What are you doing here so early?” 

Steve’s mom was a great mom. Bucky knew that. 

His mom didn’t go to work - she didn’t have to - but stayed at home to take care of Bucky and his sister Rebecca, to cook and clean the house. Now that they were older she also helped at the church from time to time, but didn’t do much else. He supposed she had friends that she saw occasionally, but he wasn’t sure. 

Sarah Rogers on the other hand worked. She worked more and harder at the hospital than his father did, but money was tight anyway. 

Bucky didn’t understand why. It wasn’t her fault that her husband died in the Great War. 

Steve had told him that it was capitalism’s fault and that there should be a security net for every citizen since they paid their taxes anyway. It was just that the rich made it so they stayed richer than they needed. It sounded reasonable, but Bucky didn’t know about these things. 

He tended to agree with Steve on days like this, when he saw Sarah Rogers, the kindest person on earth, sending her son off to school with a kiss, visibly exhausted but ready for her next shift at the hospital anyway. 

Now she looked surprised, an out-of-breath Bucky in front of their door. 

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers. Canstevecometothebeachwithusplese?” he asked so quick that she didn’t have a chance to understand. 

She opened the door wider to let Bucky in. He took a look around the room to find Steve, but he must have been in the bedroom. 

Steve’s mom was still or already dressed in her uniform, her blonde hair neatly tucked into a bun in the nape of her neck. The eyes that mustered him questioningly were the same blue as his best friend’s. 

“My dad will take us to the beach in a couple of weeks. Can Steve come?” 

With a soft smile Sarah allowed it and when Bucky told Steve on their way to school, they started making plans and wouldn’t stop for the weeks to come. 

* * *

The night before their trip, Bucky barely closed an eye. He was just so excited! 

It had been a while since he and Steve spent a day having fun outside. Often Steve was too sick to do anything else than sit around and sketch. And while Bucky didn’t mind reading and watching his friend hunched over a sketchbook and biting his lip in concentration, he looked forward to spending the day at the beach. 

The summer had been great - not too hot or dry - and Steve’s allergies and Asthma weren’t too bad for once. He was healthy and had even gained a few pounds, though he was still very thin. 

It had been Sarah’s only condition: Steve was allowed to come along to the beach if he was healthy enough and she wouldn’t have to worry about him. 

Steve and Bucky had done everything they could to ensure that Steve was fine so nothing could thwart their plans. 

The day before Bucky had stayed at the Rogers’ place as long as possible to wait for Sarah to come home. He helped Steve make a somewhat edible dinner for his mom (seriously, Steve was a horrible cook) and when she finally came through the door, Bucky was next to her within a second. He told her that Steve had been very healthy for the past few weeks now, and that he simply had to come along. 

Secretly Bucky planned to stay home too, if Steve wasn’t allowed to join them. Yes, he wanted to see the beach and swim in the ocean, but why would he want to go if he couldn’t bring his best friend along? 

But thankfully Sarah said yes and he made it home just in time for dinner. 

Neither Winifred Barnes nor Sarah Rogers had a quiet evening, both of them being forced to listen to their eager sons, planning adventures at the beach for the following day. 

Mrs. Barnes worried for a second that it was unfair to Becca, who didn’t ask to bring a friend along. For a moment Mrs. Barnes considered arranging something real quick, so her daughter wouldn’t be alone, but then she sighed and let the thought go. With the blankets and picnique and everything else they needed the car would be quite stuffed already. And she knew that if she asked the boys, they wouldn’t mind spending some time with Becca as well. 

In the late evening, hours after she put her kids to bed, she could hear Bucky twisting and turning in his room. 

She shook her head when she went to bed herself. Steve was a nice boy, too righteous and stubborn for his own good and she loved him nearly as much as her own son. But for the sake of the two, she hoped that friendship was all that ever would be between them. More would just make their lives too complicated. 

Bucky woke up with excitement weighing down his chest. He liked to stay in bed longer on the weekends, until his mom told him to get up already, but this Saturday, he was the first on running around.

Before he went to bed the other day he already packed a bag for the beach so he quickly got dressed. When he went into the kitchen, his mom wasn’t there yet so he finished the preparations on the picnic basket they wanted to bring along himself and made some toast for his parents. They would have their proper breakfast later together. 

When his parents finally made their way into the kitchen, they found him next to the packed basket impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. Since there was nothing left to do, Bucky was sent to fetch Steve while George packed the car and Winifred helped her daughter to get ready for the day. 

Just like two weeks ago, Bucky ran all the way to the Rogers’s apartment. This time he only knocked twice, before Steve flung open the door, looking just as excited as his best friend felt. 

Bucky threw himself into Steve’s arms. He knew he should be the one doing the hugging - being older and taller - but Steve just gave the best hugs. They were fierce and made Bucky feel at rest. 

Wishing them a day of fun, Mrs. Rogers sent them on their way.

“How’d you sleep?” Bucky asked, taking Steve’s bag from him. He knew he had to occupy Stevie’s thoughts when he did something like this. Steve hated feeling small and weak. 

Not that he was. Steve had a big heart. Bucky’s mom always said that it was too big for his body and Bucky tended to agree even if he wasn’t sure what she meant. He only knew it had something to do with Steve picking fights with everyone, especially for others. 

“Good, I guess?” Steve shrugged his shoulders, and buried his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

Bucky understood him. Last summer his health had been bad, following an even worse winter. It had rained all the time starting May, and the wetness crawled into Stevie’s chest, making him very ill. 

And that after he suffered all through winter already anyway. 

Most of the time he had stayed over at Bucky’s place for the night because the Rogers’s apartment had been too moist or too cold. They had shared Bucky’s bed, the body heat helping Steve to get better faster or at least not to get worse.

But it also made them get used to sleeping in the same space as the other. 

When Steve grew better and better after Christmas, he only spent a few nights a month at Bucky’s or the other way around. It was strange to sleep alone again, the small bad suddenly too big for him alone with nobody to poke him in the ribs. 

And for the first few weeks, Bucky had the occasional sleepless night because Steve’s presence next to him - rattling breath and coughing included - were missing.

He had gotten used to it by now, but he knew he slept better with Steve next to him. 

Bucky knew that boys usually didn’t sleep in the same bed as often as the two of them did. Something was wrong, something that had to do with fairies, according to the muttered words of his father when Bucky asked him about it. But Steve was his best friend after all, so there couldn’t be anything wrong with it. 

They barely made it into the Barneses’ car before the exhaustion of being excited all night, caught up with Bucky. Sitting between Rebecca and Steve in the back, he let his head fall onto Steve’s bony shoulder and closed his eyes. With his best friend so close, a nap sounded heavenly. 

It wasn’t sleep that had Bucky stay cuddled up close to Steve but more the other boy himself. Though bony, Steve’s shoulder was comfortable, even more so when Steve slouched down in his seat and Bucky didn’t have to strain his neck any longer. And his friend smelled so nice of the soap he always used; a scent that was so familiar to Bucky that he would be able to pick it out amongst a thousand. 

At first Steve was stiff his shoulder poking into Bucky’s cheek and for a while he thought his friend might be uncomfortable, but after a while, after Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle and stretched his legs over sleeping Beccas’s lap, Stevie relaxed. He even laid his head on Bucky’s and after a deep sigh, Bucky felt his chest rising in a slow, even rhythm. 

It was still early when they arrived at the beach. With both Bucky and Steve catching up on sleep, Winifred decided to wait with the breakfast until everyone was out of the car and seated on the beach. 

A fruitless attempt, just as she should have known. 

Bucky and Steve only grabbed a sandwich before they raced off to get changed into their swimming shorts and tops. 

Knowing that he didn’t have one himself, Bucky had smuggled an old pair of his over to the Rogers’s apartment, giving it to Steve’s mom while he wasn't looking. He had wrapped a bow around it, as if it was a present. Bucky wanted Steve to have it, and since he had grown out of it anyway… 

The outfit was slightly too wide and it was good that a belt held the shorts up on Steve’s hips, the shirt tucked in enough so the straps wouldn’t slip over his shoulders. 

When their eyes met, Bucky noticed how red Steve was already - his cheeks and shoulders, and the part of his chest that weren’t covered by the shirt. He wanted to ask if Steve wanted to stay out of the sun but he knew that his friend was stubborn. For weeks they had planned to go swimming in the ocean and Steve would, whatever it took. 

So Bucky didn’t voice his concerns but promised himself to keep an eye on Steve, for his own sake. 

“You good to go?” he asked instead and when Steve only grinned and took off towards the water, it was as if all his worries disappeared. With a laugh Bucky ran after him, falling into the waves. 

They splashed each other with water, Bucky hunted Steve through the waves to push him under only to swim far away enough to not feel Steve’s wrath. 

It quickly turned around with Bucky chasing Steve - careful not to trigger Stevie’s Asthma problems - with a sound that should have been a battle cry but sounded more like a choked laugh. 

When he finally caught up with his friend, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso, lifted him up close to his own chest, only to let him plunge into the water again. 

Steve’s skin was soft, not like Bucky’s who had started to grow a few hairs here and there and who had - from warding off bullies mostly - scraped skin and a lot of little scars. Bucky knew that the roughest part of Steve’s skin were his hands from all that time he spent hunched over a sketchbook with his pencils. He had reached for Steve’s hand often enough - pulling him from the ground or into their next adventure. 

Feeling those frail hands reaching for him, the strong, delicate fingers wrapping around his at night when both of them were cold, grounded him. 

Bucky knew that those were thoughts he shouldn’t have, so when he felt something weighing down on his chest, he heaved Steve up as high as he could, and then dropped him back into the water. 

Stevie screeched and Bucky laughed and eventually Winifred called them back to where she had laid out the picnique Bucky had prepared in the morning. 

The wetness of Steve’s swimwear made it cling to his skin. He looked even thinner than he did usually and while Bucky knew that was a bad thing, he also couldn’t help but think that Stevie looked like an angel. 

The sun was high up in the sky by now. It made Steve’s pale skin glow, the droplets of water than ran down his arms sparkle, and his blond hair shining like a halo. 

If Steve was an angel, then he was one of those God sent down to earth to fight for justice and to punish the bad guys and Bucky thought that this was a pretty good description of his best friend. After all he had to get his scrawny behind out of righteous fights for justice all the time. 

After Mrs. Barnes sat them down to eat at least a little bit, they returned to run around along the water. Becca joined them and while they now had someone else inside the bubble that always seemed to surround them, it was still visible how much they meant to each other. 

The other guests at the beach eyed the boys, mostly because they were loud and came up with game after game - impressive considering the state of Steve’s lungs - but also because for two adolescent boys, they had an awfully lot of contact. 

But no one who mattered cared.

In the early afternoon, Steve began to wheeze from all the running around. 

“Let’s read a bit. Mom got me the new Huxley book. It has enhanced humans!” Bucky made sure to sound more excited than he was - not that he wasn’t looking forward to reading the new book - so Steve wouldn’t feel guilty for not being able to keep up. 

Steve nodded with a smile, knowing exactly what his best friend was up to, and followed Bucky to where his family was gathered. 

While Bucky read his book out loud for his friend to listen, Steve pulled out his sketchbook - a birthday gift from Bucky - and began to move the pencil in quick strokes over the paper. 

Whenever something piqued their interest Bucky stopped to read and they discussed it, Steve showing him his sketches.

It made Bucky smile that Steve shared his art with him. He knew that he showed it to no one else other than his mom. They all only knew that Steve was such a good artist and someday would be super famous (Bucky’s words) because on occasion Bucky stole sketches and showed them around. He even had his favourite - a rendering of both of them, arms around each other - on his bedside table. 

They stayed like this - on the blanket, reading and sketching - until George told them to pack up. 

The day in the sun took its toll on them and again, as soon as they were comfortable in the car, they drifted into a light slumber. This time, Steve with his slightly rattling breath rested against Bucky, who had his arms around him. From time to time he blinked his eyes open, looking at the landscape that flew by them outside the window. From his chest, a content feeling radiated all through the car. He had spent a great day with his best friend. 

But he didn't want to part just yet. 

So when his dad stopped in front of Steve’s house, he held him back at his wrist. “Can I sleep over, please?” Bucky gave his mother the best pleading look he could manage and with a sigh, she joined them on the way to the Rogers’s apartment door.

Sarah Rogers just smiled as if she had seen it coming. She hugged the boys and send them to hang Steve’s clothes to dry while she chatted with Winifred. 

Half an hour later George dropped a few clothes for Bucky and leftovers from they picnic off at the Rogers’ apartment. 

Not that the boys noticed. They sat in front of the couch, spinning wild tales about beaches in the future and how it would feel like to be an enhanced human.

* * *

Later that night, just before she had to head out to her shift - Sarah Rogers peaked into the bedroom. 

Even though it was a mild summer night and the apartment wasn’t cold for once, the boys were wrapped up in blankets. She knew that Bucky had insisted - he always went out of his way to make sure Steve was warm and would stay healthy. 

Her boys were entangled, Steve’s head tucked underneath Bucky’s chin, who had his arm around her boy. They were fast asleep both with a smile on their face.

Closing the door behind her, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Finding love that early in life must be a beautiful thing and she was so glad that it happened to her son, her beloved Stevie who she never knew if he would survive another cold winter. 

But with Bucky by his side, it was at least possible. 

She only regretted that they loved each other in this time and age - where people were unforgiving about these things. 

* * *

In 2014, Bucky Barnes had just gotten himself a glass of water. He carried it with him while he went to check on Sarah. 

Their daughter was fast asleep, her small arms tightly wrapped around her teddy bear, mouth open. She looked like her daddy when she did that. 

Their daughter - the thought that he and Steve had a daughter was still so much to wrap his head around. When had he gotten this lucky? What had he done to deserve to be with the man he loved all his life and have such a perfect little home?

With a soft smile on his lips he closed the door to Sarah’s room behind him and made his way back into the bedroom. 

Steve was still asleep. He had gotten used to Bucky getting up in the middle of the night and as long as he got a kiss before Bucky left, he was content and went back to sleep. 

Just like Sarah, his mouth was open and he snored ever so slightly. It was a sound that calmed Bucky at night enough to let himself sink into a restful sleep. 

And he knew that Steve, just like Sarah with her Bucky bear, would wrap his arms around Bucky as soon as he went back to bed. 

So, with a smile on his face, Bucky placed the water on his bedside table and did just that: he returned into Steve’s arms where he was at home. 

“Love you,” he whispered with a kiss to his brow and watched the smile on Steve’s lips bloom. 

He was exactly where he wanted to spend the rest of his nights. 

* * *

Bucky Barnes and Stevie Rogers - it was one of those stories everyone knew how they ended but read anyway. It was a tale about friendship and true love, desperately needed in times of hate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing them again and I'm looking forward for the 10 or so sequels to A Little Trouble I have planned. So maybe you want to stick around. The next one should be up around Christmas. 
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
